In recent years, use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected devices has grown exponentially. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse native and web software applications can be accessed on any number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These diverse applications can range from business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, social networking applications, and so much more. Furthermore, application developers develop vast amounts of applications within each genre and each application may have numerous editions. Therefore, many applications provide broad content. For example, applications, such as YOUTUBE®, FACEBOOK®, TWITTER®, sports applications, and news applications offer content that spans several different topics. Users of these applications may subscribe to specific content feeds.